The invention relates to an illuminated door handle that includes a distributed lighting system.
Distributed lighting systems distribute light from one or more light sources in central locations to one or more remote locations. A distributed lighting system promises several advantages over conventional lighting techniques, including low power consumption, extended life, heat reduction where the light is emitted, and increased design flexibility.